Overwatch : story ideas
by K4N3 the R34P3R
Summary: I put ideas here for you to review if they are good I will expand upon them in reviews use the name of the chapter pls new story : Tracing Shadows (Ch 2) Tracer is a brain-washed Talon agent (now extended)
1. battle scars

An explosion… The ringing, it is horrible the pain, pain fades. There was someone there, Jack looked around there was Gabriel. Others were in the building, the dust cleared and he could see his old friend lying there lifeless. The ceiling cracked he could hear the building supports creaking they were probably damaged he tapped his com. Static; he was 10 floors up and needed to get down it was coming down. One of the support columns fell to the floor below. He realized that he did not have time to find the underlying cause of the building. He looked at shattered windows that covered the walls and out over chaos outside a news helicopter was twenty feet from the widow, if he had a running start he might be able to get to it. He backed up to the wall behind him and sprinted to the window with the floor giving way beneath him.

He ran faster he leapt into the air he grabbed for the support under the helicopter; his fingers grazed it he fell down. Down to the ground below. He tried balled up so he could roll on impact and survive. It wasn't realistic at all but he was tough and his armor could absorb some impact, maybe. Then he saw a gas tanker rushing toward him, shit he thought to himself then he heard Mercy's voice and he went straight into the tanker but there was no explosion. It was a water truck 'Thank you God' he thought to himself. Good news, he wasn't dead, bad news his leg was broken he pulled himself to a crack in the tank water was rushing out so that wasn't difficult despite his injuries. He rolled onto the pavement he looked up at Overwatch headquarters; burning parts of the building collapsed dust flew everywhere. He just lost his home, his family, and Gabriel was gone, his teammate, his friend, they were like brothers and he was gone, just like Ana and Lial.


	2. in the shadows

_**Ok this is just a one shot for now but I do want to expand upon it if you guys give it a chance. Thanks for reading, it means a lot when you read that short description and give the story a chance to entertain you. I do what I can not to disappoint you all.**_

 _ **Short story_ in the shadows**_

 _I was floating in a warm, thick, fluid… an oxygen mask strapped tight to my face. I could hear myself breathing and my chronal accelerator humming, I always liked to think of it as a purring but this time it was humming. It was bright here, but couldn't see anything I pressed my hand against the glass in front of me… I couldn't remember how I got here. There was… I remembered a girl smiling at me her skin was blue… then nothing. I pulled my hand away from the glass I can't get out of here… so sleepy…_

Lena woke with a start. That weird dream kept popping up. She looked at her alarm clock. It was 6:00 a.m., as per the usual. Why her body won't let her sleep more was beyond her. She rolled out of her cot and dressed herself in her usual black combat gear, complete with tinted goggles and fire proof leggings, then strapped her accelerator to her chest. She wished she could cut her hair. It was growing passed her shoulders now. She liked to keep it short. It fit into her pilot's helmet back in the air-force, still stuck in the past. She ran her fingers through her bangs once, laced her knife belt on and went to the gym, a few people from the security detail were using boxing ring. Placing bets instead of doing their jobs as per the usual. The small crowd stayed quiet though. Pissing off an assassin was a very bad idea, a few of them found that out first hand when they got in a fight with Reaper. She couldn't remember what for but he nearly killed a few of them. The one that got easy was punched upside the head into a wall.

She decided to use the weights. She didn't like getting bulky but she needed more thrust power to get her knives through body armor. Her last fight with that Xbox 360 ninja proved that. After a few minutes Sombra appeared next to her. "Hi, Tracer" said the mischievous hacker "I was wondering if you were up for some sparring." Tracer smiled 'sparring' was what Sombra did when the idiots weren't doing their jobs. She usually asked Widowmaker or Reaper to help her teach them the values of focus and patience but Tracer wasn't going to turn it down, she had been kind of vexed since the Doomfist gauntlet got stolen out from under them. She put down the weight and followed Sombra to the ring who called out to the guys ahead of her. "Hey, muchachos were going next, fifteen thousand for one and thirty five thousand for both." None of those guys stood a chance but they never rolled above five or six thousand and greed drove all sorts of stupid ideas. Tracer did a flip over the ropes. Sombra swung under them. They stood to one side and the people fighting them were lined up on the other. They goons tended to line up biggest to smallest or as Sombra said dumb to dumbest. The smart ones knew not to fight. Numbering at nine this time around. Tracer left her knives and pistols on the bench with her jacket, this was a skin against skin fight.

Later at breakfast Tracer was cleaning a cut on her cheek, the jerk had punched her in the face with knuckles on. She broke his real knuckles as punishment. Sombra was sitting across from her eating fruit loops. "Did you see me flip that one dude? It was like hi, get out and he was on his back not even knowing what happened." Tracer didn't respond. She just scowled. Sombra realized what was wrong. "Oh come on he barely scratched you, you can't still be mad that some idiot had decent reach, in a real fight you would have blinked behind him and broken his neck before he realized he didn't hit you."

Tracer nodded still a little glum "How am I supposed to beat superheroes when an idiot like that with brass knuckles can land a hit without a bloody problem." Sombra chuckled "You broke his hand. That WAS a bloody problem." Widowmaker sat down next to Sombra with a yogurt and an orange. "I heard you made a mess in the gym this morning." Tracer shrugged. "Just working loose" God, Widow was good looking, the time she probably puts into squats alone must be ridiculous. Sombra perked up. "Are you going send her to her room now?" Widowmaker looked at her. "I'm your handler, do what you want, I just thought breaking someone's hand was unusual for Tracer." Tracer bit into her muffin, it was like warmly toasted car tire but she needed the fiber or whatever. "I don't get why were stuck here, we should be allowed to do something." Sombra smiled. "Where would you like to go? Can you seriously think of an open bar in Antarctica? Because if you can, I'm stealing a jet and headed there right now."

Tracer smiled. "We could check google maps or something." Sombra scowled at her. "I didn't hurt anything to check, I just wanted to be sure." Widowmaker shook her head. "Maybe you should stop getting your equipment damaged and we wouldn't have to come back here for repairs." Sombra scowled again, putting her head on the table. "It's not my fault, that scatter arrow is impossible dodge." Tracer smirked. "Neither is the cowboy apparently." Sombra's face went a little red. "That has nothing to do with you." Widowmaker got up and left, Lena watched her go, she probably wasn't interested in boy talk because of her husband. Tracer's smile faded. Overwatch got him killed. They were going to pay. Sombra snapped her back to reality. "Hey, Amiga quit staring" Lena looked back at her. "I wasn't-"

Sombra stopped her. "It's ok to be jealous, just don't stare… people might get the wrong idea." Lena looked back at her muffin embarrassed. She didn't really want it. She ate it anyways. Sombra's Bluetooth beeped, she picked it up. "Your friendly neighborhood arms dealer, guns and glory, is our business, how can I help you?" *indistinct yelling* "Yeah I got it, sorry." Sombra turned to Tracer saying. "The doc wants you back at med bay for another x-ray, he'll clean up that cut for you too."

 _ **Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed this extention.**_


	3. Old Friends

**OK just saying im sorry I took so long I needed to focus on school a crazy girlfriend and I started playing league of legends so... that's that I own nothing and i'm ready to go...**

That following morning Reaper decided to go for a stroll around the base a basic teleport and he was up two floors he decided to go visit the kitchen, this base had a similar layout to the rest of them, cells and storage underground housing clustered to one side, cafeteria close by with access to the training course and the armory down the hall in either direction. It wasn't hard, military try to be organized.

The sun was coming up. people like Reinhardt and Zarya were probably getting up for a morning workout 76 and McCree were going to clean their guns first, then there's the Gremlin standing in front of him holding a two liter of mountain dew and bot of Co-Co puffs. despite Reaper standing in plain sight she didn't seem to notice him. She was listening to music through a pair of headphones dancing along while she was looking for a bowl in the cabinets. Everything about this strange little girl seemed annoying to him. He could stand here all day and never figure out how she got into a military in any country let alone Overwatch... then again a 61 year-old giant was in service with a fifty nine-year old dwarf so why not.

He stood there for a moment trying to figure out how to approach the situation she might freak out or something he obviously can't attack her. Then she left out a doorway leading towards the housing area. He wasn't sure what she was going do without milk but whatever. he ignored the fridge and went into the pantry it was spacious with deep shelves on every wall he located a box of nature valley bars, grabbed two and

headed out, he heard a few gunshots coming from the direction of the firing range. That peacemaker could be recognized anywhere, McCree was staying in good condition


End file.
